


Acadia Is Gone

by ZarryFTZouis



Series: Chrissy's Oneshots [75]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/ZarryFTZouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Zayn is a cocky bastard son of the seigneur that makes Harry feels things that he himself isn't sure of.</p><p>And Harry doesn't admit his feelings at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acadia Is Gone

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I'm a history junkie so I thought I'd write a oneshot based on Acadia. By default, everyone in this oneshot is French-Canadian (Acadians, to be exact). Written in Harry's POV.
> 
> Setting: Zayn is the seigneur's bastard son loved by everyone and Harry is a professional soldier who guards the seigneur's family. It's in the 1750's. :)
> 
> Sorry if everything in this seems rushed.

  I was never bothered by the cold nights here in Île Royale but it's particularly... chilly tonight. Part of me wonders if  _monseigneur_ retired to his bed chamber already, and knowing his daily routines, he probably has.

  I straighten my jacket as my breaths are visible in transparent white clouds, inclining my head to Louis, the other guard who was called forth.

  Louis and I grew up together, neighbours since our families' farms were right next to each other. He was like a brother I never had and when we were both old enough, we decided to join the army.

   _Joining the army_  isn't the correct term, to be frank. We just wanted to escape the hard, long labours at farm and do something exciting. Ever since Gemma married a chav our family never liked, there was no more point of staying home.

  So I packed my things and headed to the fort, with Louis, and began our military training. Four tedious years later, Seigneur chose a handful of young soldiers, including myself and Louis, as his family's guards.

  That was over a year ago...

  "Thinking about something, Haz?" Louis asks me and I shake my head. He knows how to get under my skin. "Oh come on, Harold. Your eyes were squeezed in the same way they always would when you're thinking of something!"

  "No more chitchats, Lou. Do you want the  _seigneur_  to wake up from your incessant talking? It's bad enough you and I are the sole guards tonight, you arse," I roll my eyes at my best mate. "Please keep your mouth shut for rest of the night."

  "There's no fun in that,  _mon chaton, non?"_

  I curse under my breath when I hear  _his_ voice.

  Zayn is standing in the hallways with a smirk twisting his handsome features, his soft amber eyes gazing at the two of us. He's dressed in tan trousers and a shirt without and outerwear, which I question. What kind of an idiot in right mind would dress so carelessly, begging for the night's cold weather kill him in his sleep?

  " _Tais-toi, bâtard. Fait-tu quelquechose, comme futre les filles?"_ I growl at the  _seigneur_ 's bastard son. " _Tu n'est pas accueili ici."_

 _"Au contraire, mon chaton, je peux faire tous que j'espère._ "

  Everyone knows Zayn's story. How the  _seigneur_ fell for the oriental girl who moved for a better future and made her his mistress. His wife wasn't too thrilled about that but Zayn was born regardless. His half-sisters Amélie and Mélodie, the only children the  _seigneur_ had with his wife are quite fond of their half-brother.

  Just like everyone else in Île Royale.

  With the  _seigneur_ 's love and support, Zayn travels the  _colonie d'Acadie_  with his half-sisters. Occasionally, he would bring back a few friends he made from his trips. And even on rarer occasions, he would just leave by himself.

  None of them stayed long enough due to the harsh weather condition and harsh everything else.

  "Can you please go to your chamber before I decide to shoot you in the head?" I half-plead, half-threaten the bastard, a smile spreading across my face. "And given the position I'm supposed to  _protect_  your family, I suggest you do as told."

  "There are so many positions I could have you at,  _mon chaton_ ," he winks at me, moving closer to me as his hand caresses my face. "All night, in my room... ditch your duties for me and I'll take you to places you've never been to."

  I tense from his seductive tone, my groin area growing heavy. Fuck, why is he doing this to me? "Not gonna happen, Zayn. Think about how mad your father will be once he hears about this."

  " _Vous n'avez entendu sur sublité?"_ Louis coughs, capturing Zayn's attention. "I'm right here, feeling extremely uncomfortable you would speak of such things." 

  " _Pardon-moi, mon cher,"_  Zayn's words don't hold sincerity in them. "He did imply I was whore around and I was only giving him what might happen were we to be together alone in my chamber..."

  "Please leave me out of this, Zayn. I don't want anything to do with you," I grit out, my hands clenching at my sides. 

  "Your body says otherwise."

  Zayn takes my hand and leads me toward his room, not giving me any choice but to follow him. Louis calls out after us but I don't hear the exact words.

  As soon as we reach his room on the third floor, Zayn's eyes darken with a look that can't be described something other than  _lust_. He doesn't waste any time before tearing my jacket off of my body, pressing his lips to my neck.

  "Wait, what are you doing, Zayn?" I manage to muster enough strength to speak, only to be answered by a pair of lips pressing against mine. Not having had kissing anyone before in my twenty years of life, I go by pure instinct and wrap my hand around the base of the darker skinned lad's neck. I feel his lips stretch into the cocky smirk against my mouth before I feel his tongue snaking out, tracing the seam of my lips. I give in to his silent request and part my lips; as soon as I do that, his tongue swipes against mine, eliciting a surprised grunt from me.

  I press my body closer to his, feeling him as aroused as I. Zayn starts to grind his hips against mine, his hands roaming my backside. His hand cups my erection, earning another gasp from me. Quickly, before I can tell him off, he unfastens my trousers and slips his hand in, wrapping around my member. I jerk my hips forward, and Zayn doesn't comment on my action. Instead, he starts to stroke me painfully slowly.

  " _Arrêtes maintenant, Zayn,_ " even to my own self, I don't sound convincing. " _Maintenant..."_

  " _Je veut te plaisir, Harry..."_  Zayn's lips reattach to my neck, nibbling and sucking on the tender skin there. " _Laisses-moi..."_

  And what am I to say nay to that? He continues to stroke my length, raining kisses up and down my neck, as I come undone. I feel the pits of my lower stomach tighten and Zayn just whispers " _ne résistes pas,_ _mon chaton..."_ I moan out his name as I release my seeds over his hand, my breaths uneven and ragged. _  
_

"Told you what I would do to you, _chaton_."

  I grab for my jacket and flee from his room, not before hearing Zayn say " _tu tomberas pour moi, tu seras à moi..."_

  Possesive bastard.

  Literally.

~*~

  "Don't lie to me and say that you two didn't do anything, Harold."

  I groan for the fourth time this morn when Louis asks the same question again. Apparently, having the  _seigneur'_ 's bastard son sweeping me off my feet, to his chambers, is a scandalous act.

  "I told you, Louis, what more do you wish to say? We kissed and that was it. He took my first kiss," I nibble on the pastry one of the maids served us. "He didn't do any of the things he previously have mentioned."

  "Now I'm curious why Amélie was talking about you when I was guarding outside her room, chatting with Mélodie about what their  _cher frère_ was doing last night. Something about wooing a young person," Louis arches a brow pointedly. "And if I recall correctly, Zayn returned  _last night_  from his travels and saw no one but us." _  
_

"Now now, Louis, there's no need to be nosy," _that sodding bastard told his sisters, how awesome._  "I told you, we didn't do anything past the kissing. Other than feeling extremely violated from the kiss, and the fact that he dragged me to his chamber when I was aroused, I'm fine."

  "Keep lying to your best mate all you like, Harry. Sooner or later, I'll find out the truth," Louis' clear blue eyes burn into my green ones. "You aren't supposed to keep secrets from your best mate."

  "You're accusing me of lying to you?"  _Which is only half true._  "I told you, he just wanted to have a little bit of fun with me, which I refused."

  "Monsieur Styles?" An unfamiliar voice calls out to me and I crane my neck to greet her. Dressed in a scarlet robe, she resembles Zayn, the only difference between them being their skin tone. She is pale with almond-shaped hazel eyes, her lips painted dark ruby red.

   _Super, elle y va pour Zayn._

  " _Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Amélie,"_  Louis bows his head as she beams at us. "I hope we didn't disturb you, milady." 

  "All's well, Monsieur Tomlinson. Zayn just came back from Saint Pierre et Miquelson last night and he told me how Monsieur Styles escored him back to his chambers last night. He asked me to tell him he wishes to see him in his room," Amélia turns her gaze towards me, her lips curling into a smile. "Are you free this morn?"

  " _Monseigneur_ hasn't assigned me to any other thing,  _mademoiselle_. I shall answer his summon soon after."

  "I'll tell my  _père_ that you're excused from any duties, as per Zayn's requests." Amélia turns around, clearly expecting me to follow her to Zayn's chamber. I mutter a quick  _adieu_ to Louis, who opens his mouth to say something before I give him a "just shut it" look, heading towards Zayn's room. 

  When I reach Zayn's chamber, I get greeted by a pair of lips descending onto mine, a strong arm wrapping around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I let out startled moans as he pulls away, chuckling at my reaction.

 _"Mon chaton,_ clearly you knew it was me?" I hear heels clicking away from the chamber, indicating Amélia left us alone. "As you clearly know, I'm the only one who occupies this room."

  "Other than your whores, you mean," I spit out venomously, pulling myself away from his grasp. "What do you want from me?"

  "I just wanted to talk,  _mon chaton_ ," he pouts, his plump bottom lip jutting out, looking insanely adorable. Nope, I'm not going to fall for that.

  "Would you quit calling me  _your_  kitten?" I snap at him, my palms flat against his chest. "Why am I a kitten to begin with?"

  "I'm not allowed to give my favourite guard a  _surnom?_ " His pout only deepens, his eyes widening to give them a puppy-like look. "And don't deny it,  _chaton_ , deep inside that gorgeous body, you want me."

  "You forced yourself on me last night!" I feel my cheeks heat from his words and I shove at his chest. "Why did you even call me?"

  "Obviously sweeping you off your feet like a damsel in distress isn't going to work," his lips twist into a smirk that's starting to grow familiar to me. "But I could still pleasure you."

  "I'm not letting other bloke please me, that is wrong!"

  "You already let me masturbate you last night,  _petit chaton,_ " he grins at me in a cocky way that makes me wish I could just behead him. "You feel something for me, don't resist it."

  "Yeah, and it's called hatred." I push him off of me, ignoring as he tries to call me back to his chamber. I slam the doors behind me, the last thing I hear being "you will admit it soon!"

  I think about his words and yes, as cowardly as it sounds, I do feel something other than hatred for Zayn.

  Lust.

  And longing.

  And a strong, tanned hand hand grabs me, pulling me close to him with a lot of force, at that precise moment.

   _Louis._

  "You were eavesdropping now?" I yell at him, my eyes narrowing as my anger doubles. "Louis, how could you? I trusted you yet you misuse my trust?"

  "You weren't being honest with me to begin with! You let him touch you and you told me you didn't do  _anything_ with Zayn! Of course it's you Zayn wants, not a bloody nobody who has family to look after. You and your stupid little curls, stupid green eyes, and stupid dimples-"

  "What are you rambling about, Lou?" I cut him off, getting a sense I'm obvioulsy missing something here. Why would it matter so much to Louis that Zayn and I had something? "Just fucking tell me,  _Tomlinson_."

  Instead of answering me, he slaps me across my cheek, hard. I raise my hand to my stinging visage, looking at him, aghast. 

  Unfortunate for me, Zayn decided to stroll downstairs and witness the entire thing. He was behind Louis when that happened; now he's beside the lad, his eyes burning from fury. He glares down at my best mate, an unspoken "leave us" clear in the air.

  "Zayn, what a privillege to meet you after your return," Louis smirks at the bastard, his lips twisted into a smirk. "Tell me, why would you care I slapped  _him_?" He jerks his chin in my direction.

  "My father won't be pleased his guards are having a minor dispute. Styles, you're coming with me," he doesn't give me a chance to reply; he just turns on his heels, expecting me to follow him.

~*~

  "I bring bad news,  _chaton,_ and maybe it's for the best," he starts as soon as we're in chamber, his eyes dark from... sorrow? "Oh, how I wish things were different..."

  "You... you  _masturbated_  me last night and you think there's worse things than men experimenting together? I'm Catholic, thank you very much, and men-"

  "We're being deported by  _le gouvernement britannique_ ," he cuts off my words again, surprising me and giving me a sense of déjà vu. "Nearly all of  _Acadiens_  are being shipped off tomorrow and my father gave me a chance of either going away to Québec or..."

  Something tells me his other choice takes him to down his pride.

  "Or get deported with the rest of the  _Acadiens_ , and  _devines quoi, Harry? Je veux une vie avec toi!"_ He laughs humourlessly, throwing his head back. "Louis was right on one thing,  _chaton_. Everything about you draws in me and yet, everything about me repulses you."

  "You don't repulse me..." I press my lips to his, a touch so gentle I can barely feel his lips against mine. "I was in denial of what you do to me... maybe we can start something new together..." I keep my lips pressed onto his, and he does nothing to pull away from this one-sided kiss.

  He takes me to his stupidly large bed and makes me cry out his name from pleasure as we make love, whispering " _je t'aime, mon petit chaton"_  into my ears. We lay with our legs entangled as we fall asleep, last thing I hear being Zayn's " _toujours à toi, Harry."_

 _~*~_ **  
**

Autumn leaves fall onto the ground and it's the day we've all been dreading; the deportation day is here. It's not like we had choice in the first place but here I am, hand-in-hand with Zayn as we board the ship. We were told by the British officials to pack only our important belongings and Zayn was frowned upon by a private when he was seen with a chest-ful of his clothing and other stuff. He explained to me that it held the portrait of his mother and some landscape paintings he'd drawn himself.

  The journey south was long and when we arrived at port of Baltimore, we decided to travel to the other  _colonie fraçaise, la Louisiane._  It took couple of weeks by carriages to travel down the Appalachian mountains but it was worth it.

  To start a new life with Zayn where we would be equals without anyone knowing our past that's better left forgotten.


End file.
